Revealing the Angel Within
Just as the villain in a story reveals the monster within, there comes a time when the hero reveals the angel within. 'This means the hero can show him or herself as the true, brave and compassionate hero he or she is, not to be confused with playing around the Goodness Zone. The hero can do this in many different ways: *Starting out mean and selfish or fearsome and then reveals his or her true good nature. *Showing compassion towards another person. *Displaying his or her selflessness. *Letting go of his or her anger and/or hatred. *Handling situations in a way that arouses positive attention from the audience. For a case where a character whom seen as outcast or having issues of different with others, the said character would improved his/her reputation from zero to an actual hero/good guy that finally allowed everyone to rooting for them. This moment can also fresh start of playing goodness zone. Noteworthy Examples *'The Beast: He started out as a mean, selfish grump, but showed himself as the endearing hero he truly was by sharing his library with Belle, letting her go to her father, and putting Gaston in his place. *'The Iron Giant:' He started out as a figure to be feared, but then revealed the hero within when forming a close bond with Hogarth, saving two boys from falling off a ledge, and sacrificing himself to save Rockwell from a nuclear strike. *'Maui': He reveals the angel within when sacrificing his fishhook to drive back Te Ka and help Moana restore the heart of Te Fiti. *'Judy Hopps': She shows herself as the angel she truly is by helping Nick overcome his prejudice towards prey. *'Nick Wilde': Started out as a crafty con man, but after Judy Hopps saved his life, he revealed the angel within when he stood up to Chief Bogo and revealed his tragic backstory. In the end, the two of them worked together to solve the mystery behind the savage attacks and save Zootopia. *'Merida': After reflecting on her past mistake and discovering that Mor'du became a monster as result of the same reckless choice, Merida reveals the angel within when she makes amends for her mistake and saves her kingdom, something which Mor'du failed to do. *'Flynn Rider': He reveals the angel within when he sacrifices his life for Rapunzel. *'Darkwing Duck': he starts out the series as lone vigilante, but he revealed the angel within after rescuing a little girl named Gosalyn Waddlemeyer from Taurus Bulba's henchmen and brings her to his hideout where they begin to bond. He tells her that before he met her, he didn't have a life worth risking. *'Grumpy': He started out as a mean grump, but he revealed the angel within when he warned Snow White not to let anything or anyone in the house and redeemed himself after the princess was revived. *'Squidward Tentacles': He occasionally revealed angel within him when it comes to aid SpongeBob and Patrick, though mostly when he sees benefits that he can also gained from such act. *'Lapis Lazuli': She revealed to be not as heartless as she seemed after Steven fixed her gem, and truly revealed angel within her further by tricked Jasper to fuse with her to trapped her within ocean, which doesn't last very long that it took maximum efforts for Steven and co. to free her once and for all. *'King Triton': He was strictly overprotective of Ariel, fearing he won't lose her to human hands, but he showed himself as the loving father he truly was when sacrificing his soul to Ursula to save his daughter and letting her go in the end. *'Old Man Marley': He started out as an intimidating figure who Kevin feared, but he revealed his true colors when he attacked Harry and Marv to save the boy. *'Mutant Toys': They revealed angel within by helping Buzz and Woody, revealed that their horrific looks were actually not so succesful attempt to fix themselves after surviving Sid's abuse. *'Peridot': She revealed angel within by standing up against Yellow Diamond and insulting her. *'Iago': He ultimately revealed angel within him where he redeemed himself by betrayed Genie Jafar. *'Penny Peterson': After adventures she has gone through, Penny had change of heart and thuse revealed that she's not always a bully. *'Cindy Vortex': Like Penny, she started as bully for Jimmy, but overtime, she had change of heart and her relationship with Jimmy improves. *'Wreck-It Ralph': He may a grumpy monster on the outside, but is actually gentle inside and his antagonism were part of his job and programming in game he lived. In fact, he struggles to prove that he had angel within him, resulting adventures that allowed him befriended with Vaneloppe, gained respect with everyone in his game origin, and indirectly expose Turbo. *'Jack Skellington': He wanted to bring Christmas cheer to the world his own way, but after realizing that his reckless actions ruined the holidays, he revealed the angel within when he rescued Santa Claus and Sally from Oogie Boogie, made amends for his wrongdoings, and let Santa go back so he can set things right. *'Shrek': He started out as a grumpy ogre, due his rejection, but overcame his heartlessness by saving Princess Fiona and allowing himself to connect to others. In addition, his adventures in Far Far Away led to him becoming a loving husband and father. *'Alain': *'Paul': *'Kerchak': His problem with Tarzan was due to him too wary with his species (human), but after the latter defeated Sabor, he slowly revealed the angel within, particulary when helping him free his fellow gorillas. *'Darth Vader': He revealed angel within when he throws Emperor Palpatine into the reactor shaft in order to save his son, Luke. *'Owen Shaw': He revealed angel within to help his brother Deckard rescue Dom's son from Cipher after he was used as a pawn. *'MacArthur': *'Branch': Started out being grumpy and unfriendly to Princess Poppy after his grandmother was captured and killed by the Bergens, but revealed the angel within when he helped Poppy and brought peace to the land. *'Kuzco': At the start of the film, Kuzco was spoiled and selfish, but his adventures with Pacha helped the arrogant emperor open up his heart *'Homer Simpson': *'Deckard Shaw': He revealed the angel within when he helps Dominic Toretto and his crew, rescue Dom's baby also stop Cipher for starting World War III. *'Ashi': *'Manny': *'Diego': Started out as a follower of the wicked Soto, but revealed the angel within when he took his friends' side and protected Manny from Soto's pack. *'Bart Simpson': *'The Ghostly Trio': *'Megamind': Started out as a super villain, but overcame his lust for power when saving Metro City from the evil Tighten and winning the heart of Roxanne Ritchi. *'Queen Elinor:' She started out being strict and overbearing, especially to her daughter, but showed herself as the compassionate mother she truly was when rescuing Merida from the dreaded Mor'du and reconnecting with her offspring. *'Jared Grace:' Starts off being rude, disrespectful, and easily irritated due to his parents' divorce, but his adventures in the fairy realm lead him to transform into a courageous hero when he keeps Arthur Spiderwick's field guide safe, defeats the evil Mulgarath, and reconnects with his broken family. *'Gru:' Starts off as a greedy supervillain who plots to obtain the moon and when Margo, Edith and Agnes come into his life, he initially plans on using them to steal a shrink ray. But as the film progresses, Gru ends up growing to love the girls and reveals the angel within after rescuing them from Vector, admitting that giving them up was wrong, and developing compassion. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Queen Elinor tending to young Merida.png|The usually strict Queen Elinor showing herself as the caring mother she is by comforting young Merida during a thunderstorm The Beast letting Belle go to her father.png|The Beast revealing releasing Belle from the castle to rescue her father, even if it means she might not return and the spell won't be broken. Gru revealing the angel within.png|Gru within saves Margo, Edith and Agnes from Vector and rekindles their bond Darth Vader standing up to Emperor Palpatine.png|Anakin Skywalker unveiling the compassionate father within by defeating the evil Emperor Palpatine to save his son. Discord_showing_the_medallion_to_his_friends_S4E26.png|Discord revealing the angel within when he apologies Ponies for making deal with Tirek Gianty.jpg|The Iron Giant showing himself as the noble hero he is when he sacrifices his life to save Rockwell from the missile Grinch.jpg|The Grinch finally overcoming his selfishness and shares with the citizens of Who-ville Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|Iago revealing the angel within by kicking Jafar's lamp into the lava. Charlie Barkin revealing the hero within.png|Charlie Barkin revealing himself as the hero is truly is when he rescues Anne-Marie from the evil Carface and reconciling with the girl. Shrek revealing the angel within.png|Shrek revealing the angel within when he lets Princess Fiona into his life - and his heart. File:Lapis_Lazuli.png|Lapis Lazuli revealing the angel within after Steven heals her File:Home_Alone_1_kissthemgoodbye_net_1999.jpg|Old Man Marley revealing the angel within after Kevin discovers that he doesn't look scary. Deckard and Owen.jpg|The Shaw brothers Deckard and Owen reveal the angels within as they side with Dominic Toretto to stop Cipher. File:Message_Received_362.png|Peridot revealing the angel within after insulting Yellow Diamond and becoming a member of the Crystal Gems. File:Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7498.jpg|Jack Skellington revealing the angel within after finally realizing his big mistake. File:Tumblr_nbk63r1ulq1rlw181o9_1280.jpg|Penny Peterson revealing the angel within as she hugs Sherman. File:Tumblr_mh5e9ewyvT1rraalgo1_1280.png|Cindy Vortex revealing the angel within as she becomes Jimmy's girlfriend. File:Wreck-it-ralph-13.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph revealing the angel within as his friendship with Vanellope Von Schweetz turned him into a good guy. File:RYAN132.jpg|Ryan Mitchell revealing the angel within as he makes the right decision to join the Lightspeed Rangers. File:Doubt.png|Ashi revealing the angel within as she chooses to help Jack and become his female companion. DW revealing angel within.gif|Darkwing Duck revealing the angel within when he lets a little girl named Gosalyn into his life. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Healing